She's Our's
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: Max left the flock five years ago, but a year ago she left Fang someone to protect. Who is she and why does Fang feel so protective of her? And why the hell did Max leave in the first place?
1. i'm like you

"Who are you going with?"

"Fang."

"And?"

"Because…because you told me to go with him only. Only him 'cause he'll keep me safe for you."

"Good. Now promise me you will stay here and wait for them."

"Yes mo- I mean- Max," the dirt stained little four year old girl, with black brown hair and dark eyes, nodded.

"Ok good, no please be good for him and the other ok? And remember if he isn't here by tomorrow where do you go," asked a 19 year old Maximum Ride.

"To Mrs. Mar-Marinez."

"Martinez," Max corrected absentmindedly, before kissing her on the forehead and turning away to leave.

"Wait," the small girl cried out, silent tears forming in her large eyes, "Don't leave."

She reached out grabbing Max's dirty shirt.

"Hey, now, don't cry," Max wiped away the tears falling down her pretty face.

"You'll see me again. I promise and when I come back I won't ever leave you. Never again."

Solemnly nodding, she released her grip on the shirt.

"'Member our little secret," Max reminded her.

"No telling," she repeated dutifully.

Max grabbed the small girl in a fierce hug.

"I love you, so much. Don't ever forget that," she whispered into the child's knotted and tangled hair.

Max let go of her, stood stretched her wings and flew away. Not looking back, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to leave.

The girl silently cried for Max; hoping with all her might that she would return soon. Scrubbing the tears away from her eyes, she grabbed her small pack and clutched to it hoping Max's friend would arrive soon.

Sitting up ramrod straight, the girl froze as she heard the sounds of voices. She looked up into the sky realizing that she had been sitting in the tree Max had left her at for a few hours. Cautiously she snuck toward the voices; praying they were Max's friends. She peered between the branches and looked for the feature that would tell her it was okay to reveal herself. It was a group of 5; 3 boys and 2 girls.

There were 2 boys with blonde hair and blue eyes. The shortest of the boys looked similar to one of the girls who had curly blonde hair; all three of them had fair skin. The last girl, the taller of the two, had dark brown skin with wild curly hair. That left the last boy; he wasn't talking leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. His hair black and skin dark but not like the dark girls more like an olive color.

The girl sighed, _it must be him, he looks just like what Max said. But where are they? Where are their wings?_

Suddenly the group stopped talking and spread apart, she saw the olive skinned boy murmur something before wings unfurled from behind all of their backs. They began flapping and started to fly away before the girl cried out.

"Wait!"

The olive skinned boy whipped his head in her direction; before rushing up to her and snatching her out of the tree. She squealed at the sudden movement, but didn't struggle. He flew to the ground and released her but kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Who are you," he asked gruffly, searching her face.

"I can't tell you that, unless you tell me your first," she searched the boy- no man's face.

"I can't do that," he spoke softly. To Fang there was something about this girl…that made him want to protect her from the world; she looked very familiar.

"Well…what if I guess your name."

He paused, _there's no way she know my name,_ before nodding.

"Um…is your name," her face screwed up in concentration.

"Oh I know, " her expression brightened, "…Fang."

Shocked, fang let go of his hold on her arm, but moved his face closer to hers.

"Who…are…you?"

"I'm like you," she whispered.

Slowly she unfurled her very own pair of wings; about 6 ft across and black, speckled tawny. Fang back away, studying her.

"How do you know me," he asked suddenly.

"I don't…but Max does," she replied; tucking her wings back.

"Max," he breathed.

"She's been gone for four years. Where is she?"

"I don't know," the child spoke fondly, but sadly, "she left me here and told me to you a note."

The girl sat down on the forest floor and began digging in her pack.

"Here it is," she pulled out a piece of folded paper with Fang's name on it.

He took it, reading it slowly:

Dear Fang,

I know this is kinda short notice and all but I desperately need you to keep Her safe for me. I need you to look out for Her and help her grow up…'cause I kinda can't right now. It's to dangerous for Her to be with me…and I don't know what I would do without Her. Just keep Her safe please.

Love Forever,

Maximum Ride U&A

Fang looked at the child warily. He knew he would take her in, Max had asked him to and he could never deny her. He also knew that she wasn't an imposter because Max had written in their secret code for messages. And then there was just something about the girl that made him want to shield her from the world; regardless of Max's request.

"Come on then. Let's go meet the others," he beckoned her forward.

"Guys, come on out."

Immediately the rest of the flock landed and introduced themselves.

"Hey my names Iggy. I'm 19, blind and the best cook around," the shaggy blonde, blue eyed boy said.

"I'm Gasman, aka Gazzy. Um I'm 13 and I love pullin pranks with Ig over there. I can also do mimicry," spoke the curly blonde boy.

"Hi I'm Nudge. I'm 16 and a computer hacker. It'smyspecialtyalsoilovetotalkawholelotsometimestheycallmemotormouth-," the dark skinned girl was cutoff by the pretty blonde girl.

"Jeez, Nudge tone it down. Hi I'm Angel. I'm 11, Gaz over there is my brother and I'm a telepath. What's your name?"

"Fate, my name is Fate," the newest member smiled; already loving her new family


	2. mommy?

Chapter2

_It's been a year since Fate joined us. She like the rest of us faithfully await Max's return. Anyways, tomorrow is Fate's birthday. Angel asked her how she knew that, a few days ago; she said Max told her. I don't know what it is but I know she's keeping something form us. Something about Max._

_Fang!_

_Angel? What is it? What's wrong?_

_Nothing. Just come out here. Now! And bring Fate._

"_Ang, you know she's sleeping and she get's cranky when she doesn't take her nap._

_Doesn't matter this is WAY more important. Now GO and get her._

Sighing Fang rose from his laptop, went downstairs and down the hall to the last room. He entered the dim room, hearing the steady breathing of the youngest flock member. Let his eyes wander the room: seeing her violet and gray walls, book shelves, drawings, posters, toys, red vanity and her laptop. His eyes finally rested on the raised alcove that held her, low to the ground, head board less, queen size, bed. Dark violet sheets and black pillow lay on the mattress, with a sheer gray canopy flowing over it. So the color choice wasn't overly cheery…Fate herself had picked out the colors.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Fang looked at the tangle of cover that covered fate; she lay on her back, wings unfurled beneath her, hair splayed on her bed and neck, hands curled sat her head and violet sheets pooling at her waist, revealing her blank tank top. Reaching her shoulders, he gently shook the girl awake calling her name.

"Fate…wake up, Fate."

"Mmm," she mumbled sleepily; batting away fang's hands.

"Come on Fate, you gotta wake up."

"No," she promptly turned over.

"Yes," Fang hauled her up to her feet. He motioned her to follow him, but she held him back by gripping his hand.

"Will you carry me," she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Fang smiled at her knowing he couldn't deny her.

Not saying a word he scooped her up. Immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nuzzling her head in his shoulder, she whispered, "thank you."

He tightened his grip on her in response. He made his way down a flight of stairs, through the kitchen and out of the back door; careful not to jostle his precious load.

Scanning the enormous backyard, that gradually sloped into a heavily wooded area; he spotted an irate Iggy and a grinning Angel.

"So what's up Ange," Fang walked toward the two.

"You'll see in about…," she screwed her eyes in concentration, "oh, Now!"

Angel's eyes popped open as she eagerly searched the cloud ridden sky. Out of the cloudy sky emerged a dark figure, which swooped out of the sky and landed a few feet from them. The stranger, was obviously a female with dark brown hair streaked blonde, tawny wings, wearing a dark gray hoodie, dark blue jean skinnies and original style converse hightops.

Fate twisted herself around to get a glimpse of the anonymous woman.

"Will you turn around," Angel asked.  
"Of course," Angel spoke, "…Yes, she does so much." [A/N: angel is speaking aloud and stranger is responding telepathically.]

Slowly the figure turned, revealing herself.

Fang stared into the dark chocolate eyes of his only love, "Max."

Fate whispered something unintelligible, before scrambling out of Fang's arms; she stood in front of him staring at Max.

Suddenly she threw herself at Max yelling, "Mommy!"

* * *

**author note: **

**so i know this is a short chappie but it is exceedingly important  
**


	3. hush now dont you cry mommy's here

_**A/N: IMPORTANT LOOKING FOR A BETA!!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Hush Now Don't You Cry Mommy's Here…

"Baby, don't cry. I'm here now, its okay," Max stroked Fate's waist length hair, "hush now pretty girl, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Max tore her gaze away from Fate and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said.

God how I missed the sound of her voice. I nodded; afraid my own voice would fail me.

She nodded picking up Fate; who was still clutching to her, as if she would vanish at any moment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max whisper reassurances to Fate; her daughter. What the fuck! You think she might have included that in her note…but she didn't. Of course all of us, aka the flock, just assumed that she was another stolen, sold or orphaned child like us. Well at least I know why she was so familiar looking when I met her, she looks like Max. Well not really she reminds me of someone else to…but whom? Who the hell is her father?

"Do you wanna come into the house," Iggy gestured to our humble 4 story, 13 rooms and 7 full bathroom house. Max just nodded as she continued to whisper into Fate's ear. Silently we all trekked back to the house; each of us lost in our various thoughts.

"Fang," Max spoke quietly, as we entered the house.

"Yeah?"

"Um, could you show me Fate's room," I looked at her questioningly, before she gestured to the now sleeping form of Fate in her arms.

I did have to admit that it did look as though Fate belonged there, being held by Max…her mother.

Trying desperately to keep my face as neutral as possible I motioned for Max to follow me up the stairs and down the corridor.

[Max POV]

Following Fang up a flight of stairs to my daughter's room I checked out the house and was glad to know that I had done the right thing in giving up Fate temporarily. If it meant her having a life as normal as one could have when they had wings then I would have gladly given her up again and again; no matter how much it pained me.

Going through the door of Fang's room at the end of the hallway; I looked around trying to see what I had missed in during the time we had parted. I was interrupted from my study of the room when I saw Fang pulling back the covers of Fate's canopy bed.

Stepping up the bed I gently laid my little one down as I went to untangle her arms from around my neck I felt her arms tighten,

"Don't go mommy," she whimpered half asleep.

"Oh baby I'm not goin anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up," I untangled her arms from my neck and gave her as Eskimo kiss.

"Promise?"

I was about to speak when Fang stepped in, "Of course she will silly girl. Hasn't she always kept her promise?"

"Uh huh."

"Night," Fang tucked her in and as she slipped into slumber; gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Fang," I whispered as we silently left the room.

"Follow me" he asked grabbing my hand to lead me to another part of the house.

I nodded but as he turned away I muttered, "Anywhere you take me."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ok so this is a bit of a filler chap. It does give you a bit of an insight of what fang thinks about the whole "Fate is max's daughter" thing and you get a miniscule glimpse of what Max thinks. **

**ALSO REMEMBER I AM LOOKIG FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY IF YOU ARE UP TO IT OR COULD SUGGEST ONE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME AND I WOULD ADORE FOREVER**

**Anyway I want to thank all of those who reviewed this chapter is for you:**

**Neko4**

**PeaceOut12345**

**-Akio-Hatate-**

**e**

**ObSeSsEd-717**

**Girlwithwings2**

**Alex Knight**

**Airheadgirl2012**

**Chickeerafish**

**Trollz**

**Katiexmariex101**

**Nek0Nek0**

**Person95**

**Person**

**The7thflockmember**

**ILOveBabbits**

**rebeliousreader806**

**SavingTheWorldMaxStyle**

**Sarah**

**CITCAT826**

**123-Cat-Cat-321**

**Lady Aspen**

**M333gan**

**Bellagail**

**Thanx for all you awesome reviewers and I know u all are prolly disappointed with this chappie but I promise the next one will be MUCH more…exciting**

**Remember Reviews are Yummilicious**


	4. I never stopped loving Fate’s father

**A/N: CHEK OUT MY POLL IT WILL MAKE A HUGE IMPACT ON NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 4 I never stopped loving Fate's father

Nervously, Fang tugged Max up the last flight of stairs to his living room, which connected to his bedroom.

"Ladies first," he gestured to the door.

Giving him a small smile, Max hesitantly entered the room; wondering faintly how much Fang had changed in the amount of time she had been missing.

The room was the picture of a modern study, with a square black couch facing a gray tiled fireplace. Large gray metal and glass bookcases lined one wall with a matching desk behind the couch with a desktop dominating the desk, and bamboo flooring completing the room.

"So what do you think," he asked leading her to the couch.

"It's nice, I just thought it would have more…" her voice trailed off.

"Black," he answered for her.

"Mhmm."

"Yeah well, Nudge and Angie were quite adamant about my use of black."

She snickered as she imagined the girls telling Fang that he couldn't drape everything in black.

"Yeah," he sighed as an awkward pause jammed itself between them.

"Where were you?" he whispered hesitantly.

Biting her lip nervously, she let out a world-weary sigh. Raking her hands through her streaked tresses she began to pace.

"I had to do it Fang. I had to…if-if I didn't they would have taken her right back! And I couldn't--no—_can't_ let that happen. Ever…I just had to do-"

"Max," Fang pulled her down onto the couch, "calm down."

Nodding absently she fidgeted as he spoke.

"Now what is it you had to do?"

"I had to keep Fate safe," she whispered.

"Ok so you had to keep her safe. That-that's why you…you sent her to me."

"Yes, I didn't have a choice. I had to do it and-and if I had brought her with me she would be dead; they would have caught her and killed her. I had to give her up, Fang, I just had to, and you were the only one I could trust," she peeked up at him through her curtain of hair.

"Thank you," he said softly knowing how hard it was for Max to trust anyone, let alone practically give up her daughter to them.

"Now what exactly did you have to do?"

She looked away from Fang, not wanting to see the judgment in his dark eyes. But it was like he read her mind.

"Max," he said gently, brushing back the hair from her face, "I know that you did what you had to do to keep Fate safe. Just like you and I would do what we had to do to keep the flock safe. How can I judge when I would probably do the same given the circumstances?"

Nodding in hesitant understanding, she spoke in a barely audible voice, "The white coats, I…killed them. All of them."

Closing his eyes he recalled how tough it had been on Max when she had killed Ari, even if she wasn't related to any of the scientists he knew it would still weigh heavily on her mind.

Meanwhile Max worked herself into a panic every second Fang was completely silent. Not able to take it any more, she stood up with lightning fast reflexes.

"You said you would understand," she accused, fleeing through a set of black double doors.

Getting up from the couch he followed Max; leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she took in the room.

The floor's bamboo complemented the large black four-poster bed, and all of the walls were a painted a cross between a dark and light blue. On the far wall another set of double doors, open to a balcony. There was a black drawer and nightstand set. The room was tied to together with a giant dark blue and back patterned rug with metallic gray throw pillows.

Turning to face Fang she gestured to the throw pillows with a smirk.

"Fate likes to come in and lay on them," he shrugged.

Her smirk fading into a blank smile, she sank down to the rug hugging one of the pillows tightly.

"I've missed her so much," she said softly her face angled away, looking through the open balcony doors.

Walking over to his long-lost love, he sat down in front of her. Gently grasping her chin he tilted her face to look at him.

"She's missed you a lot to you know. Sometimes at night she would come up here and lie down on the rug and ask me when you were coming home. Never once did she ever doubt that you wouldn't come back. Do you know why?"

Max shook her head, never breaking eye contact, even as tears pooled about in her eyes.

"Because she told me; Max promised and Max never breaks her promise."

Letting out a loud sob she threw her arms around Fang, her head on his chest as her tears stained his printed t-shirt.

"Shh, Max…it's okay…shh," he whispered tenderly. Stroking her hair back as he hugged her close to his body, tilting her head up he brushed away the tears running down her face

Looking up at Fang through damp eyes she felt herself get lost in their dark depths, just like when she was 15; the same love and concern shining through.

Fang himself got lost in Max's mysterious chocolate eyes. Behind the anxiety and stress, was the old Max that he had fallen in love with all those years ago; he was sure of it.

Impulsively Fang leaned forward and pressed his lips to his love. Max was shocked, but felt herself get lost in the kiss as she tentatively opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Slipping into her mouth his tongue coiled around hers. As soon as Max closed her shocked eyes the gravity of the situation slammed into her; she was kissing Fang! Quickly she jerked away.

His moment of surprise was rapidly placed with worry.

"Max, I-"

"No Fang! I-I just…I can't do this!"

Placing a hand on his face she softly caressed his cheek, she placed a chaste kiss on the lips

"I'm so sorry," she whispered against his lips, before swiftly rising and darting off the balcony into the cool night air.

Sitting there gazing at the spot Max had just been, he finally processed the situation and rushed to follow Max into the moonlit night.

MFMFMFMFFMFMFMF

"Max! Max, please! Just talk to me," Fang shouted out as he flew beside Max. Knowing she wasn't really trying to get away from him since she didn't use her supersonic speed to fly away.

Max ceased moving and just hovered in the air for a bit before turning around to face Fang.

"Fine," she called out. "Follow me."

Spiraling downward he followed Max to the ground, where they landed in a massive meadow. The soft white rays of the moon brightening the flowers and tall grass that came up to his knees. Landing about 10 feet away from Max, he saw her tilt her face toward the moon as if soaking up its embracing light. Her silhouette illuminated within the delicate light giving her an ethereal glowing look as the light flowed over her; she was the perfect picture of an earth angel.

He walked toward the angel, wordlessly pulling her into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. He wrapped his midnight black wings around her, which opposed her bright tawny ones.

"Fang," she whispered, words slightly muffled."

"Yeah?"

"There…there's something I have to tell you," she pulled away, not meeting his eyes.

"Hey," he tilted her face up, eyes locking with here, "whatever it is, we'll be okay."

"I-I love you. "

"Max, I never _stopped_ loving you, and I _never_ will."

At his words, Max looked up as if she was in pain and the tears began to fall again.

"Fang," she spoke her voice rough from crying, but so quiet he could barely hear.

"Fate is _your_ daughter."

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you all of you reviewers you I abso love it.**

**So this chapter is for you .**

**I also want to thank my beta Euffie. You're the best!**

**Thanx you sooo much for the help and I know it is evil of me to leave ya'll hangin with this semi cliff but I'll try to get the next chappie out real soon. **

**Please go to my profile and check out my poll it has to do with an important factor in this story.**

**Soooooo don't forget!**

**Hugs from Fate for Reviewers**

**And **

**)( *wings* )( ()**

**girlwithwings2 ()**

**IBleedAndIBreatheNoMore ****I think fate is the perfect name as well**

**XoXoEarthbound AngelXoXo**

**bookwurm96 () ****Well of course he is the Max's baby daddy wouldn't have it any other way**

**Bookreader94 ()**

**dc ()**

**VampireWithWings () ****of course fang is the father! MAX and FANG 4EVA!**

**Alex Knight () ****I had considered doing an awkward type thing but I thought that Max needed to get some things out in the open. She wants to be sure Fang still loves her after 5 long years. Not just because Fate is his daughter as well. So this more a hurt/comfort type chappie**

**the7thflockmembe**** your abso welcome**

**dallascowboysncountrymusicfan**** thanx for the offer but I have a BETA now so I thank you again for offering. Fang will prolly start cussing in the next chappie soooo, yeah**

**katiexmariex101**** thanx for the offer but I;ve got a beta now. But thanx sooo much I appreciate your enthusiasm**

**Christa-93**

**Alyssa4Music4Life**

**ObSeSsEd-717 ****I'm pretty sure when you reviewed saying that last chapter was a good filler and you couldn't wait for a chapter chapter**

**Smileage **

**Nek0Nek0**

**Biteoutoflife**

**Thanx all you people for all the support if yu have any questions I'll try and answer them but NO spoilers that's between me and my BETA. Thanx though**

**DON'T 4GET TO CHEK OUT MY POLL IT WILL MAKE A HUGE IMPACT ON NEXT CHAPTER**

**THE POLL QUESTION IS:**

**HOW IS FATE FANG'S DAUGHTER?**


End file.
